A Disaster in the Making
by Seiji and Shizuku 4ever
Summary: My mom got this brilliant idea of inviting my squad over for lunch. Her stupidest move yet. Now, I know what you're thinking- "What could possibly go wrong?" You'll see...you'll all see.


**A/N: Ok, I know I should be working on updates, I was super bored last night, so I decided to write a little something about Tenten in her POV again. ^-^ It's so fun messing with her and Neji. x] Anywhoozle, like I've said before, I don't know anything about TenTen's home life, but I prefer to think she lives at home with her single mom. Idk. xD Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

I remember when my mom had this brilliant notion that she would invite my squad to lunch at our house. Now, this was around a month or two after we had been assigned as a squad and we were still getting used to each other. And I mean this in the absolute nicest way possible, but my mother is _not _the best cook. So I tried absolutely every way to convince her that this wasn't the best idea. But Mom wouldn't have no for an answer.

It's bad enough that my mom is a bad cook, but even worse because she thinks she's amazing. And I just hate putting her spirits down, so for fourteen years I've literally crammed the stuff down my throat and managed to smile convincingly. And after all these years, you think she would've improved, but no. She hasn't. Not that I don't love Mom, she's a terrific parent. But.. well...

The thing is, Mom's pretty forgetful and slightly OCD. (Slightly is an understatement.) So one Saturday morning when I wake up, I find my mom bustling around like a flustered, busy mess and I asked her what the rush was. Mom paused in adjusting a picture on the wall and raised an eyebrow at me strangely. "Didn't I tell you? Your squad's coming over for lunch."

Something inside me died. "No, you most certainly did _not!_" I shouted. "What time are they coming?"

"Around noon." Mom adjusted the picture two inches to the right, then sighed in frustration, apparently not satisfied.

Wouldn't you know, the _one _morning I decide to sleep in..

So I hopped in the shower and dressed in my usual outfit when I got out, my hair wrapped up in a towel on my head. I looked seriously disheveled when I glanced at my reflection in the mirror while I was brushing my teeth. The toothpaste foaming out of my mouth didn't exactly add well, either.

So when I'm done, I walk into the kitchen where my mom's fixing a "fabulous" meal and looking pretty pleased with herself. She immediately shoved me a duster without batting an eye. "Dust all around the house, would you, dear? And beat the rugs."

I sighed and went to do her bidding. I dusted all the furniture in the house and even doublechecked so Mom wouldn't find something wrong with my work (even if it's the slightest speck, she'll freak.) Then I made my bed and tidied my room a little better (not much, though. I'm kind of a neatfreak when it comes to my room. Guess where I got _that _from?) As I entered the living room to pick up the rug, Mom emerged from her room, wearing a lovely blue evening gown and a ring of pearls around her delicate neck. Her thick brown tresses rested comfortably on her shoulders, and her golden-brown eyes danced. (People always say I look like an exact younger version of her.) "How do I look?"

"_Mom,_" I emphasized in exasperation. "It's _just _lunch, not a dinner party!" I sniffed the air, eyes widening. "Speaking of... is something burning?"

Mom's hand flew to her throat. "Oh, my!" she yelped, hustling back to the kitchen. "I _asked _you to keep an eye on the food!" she harshly threw over her shoulder.

"You did _not!_" I shrieked back. "You asked me to beat the rug!"

"Then why're you just standing there?"

"Why're _you_ in a prissy dress?" I shouted in irritation and stomped outside, dragging the rug behind me. Out on the porch, I beat the rug with such a fierce intensity that the towel nearly fell off my head. I wasn't even aware of anyone approaching until I heard my sensei's voice. "You sure tackle your chores as hard as you train."

I shrieked in startlement and instinctively took a defensive position, then relaxed. Then tensed again. "W..Why're you guys here so early?"

Neji gazed upward to the top of my head, mouth quirking. He was obviously inwardly enjoying this. "We came at a bad time?"

I grimaced and whipped the towel from my head, cold, wet locks falling. I was sure I was covered head to toe in dust. What a sight. And by then my cheeks were probably a respectable shade of crimson, too. "Sort of." Holding my towel in one hand and the rug in the other, I headed toward the door. "Please come in."

"Allow me." Lee took the rug off my hands. I threw him a grateful look and put my hand on the knob, but not before I lowered the voice.

"Guys, you'll have to excuse my mother. She's a little over the top, and.." I sighed. "She's a horrible cook."

"She can't be that bad, huh?" Gai-Sensei beamed his sparkly smile. "She _is __**your **_mother."

"Don't remind me." I led them inside and instructed Lee where to place the rug. When my mom floundered into the room, I saw her critically adjust it with her foot. And I also saw Gai look her up and... oh, no.

"Oh, our guests have arrived!" Mom said in a sing-song voice that made me want to melt into the floor. "Well, TenTen, don't be rude! Make the introductions!" Suddenly her nose wrinkled. "Oh, my. You're positively _filthy. _That's not good manners, TenTen. Oh, and your hair... you should wear it down more often. With that ridiculous hairstyle you constantly use, it's really no wonder everyone calls you Mouse Ears like they do. Or that you don't have any gentlemen callers." She tsk-tsked and caught Gai's eye, then rolled her own and shrugged as if to imply, _What will I DO with that child?_

Burning in crisp embarrassment, I muttered the introductions. "Mom, this is Neji, Lee, and Gai-Sensei. Everyone, this is my mother." I gestured to each person as I spoke their names.

Mom beamed. "Oh, Neji, what a doll! It's such a pleasure to meet the hunk my daughter's constantly raving about!"

Neji arched an eyebrow, obviously hiding his amusement and surprise behind a stoic mask. "..Is that so?"

"Honey, you don't even know the half of it," Mom gushed as she shook Neji's hand then Lee's. I was about ready to DIE. I willed the ground to swallow me up, then and there. And then I felt absolutely sick to my stomach when Gai kissed my mom's hand and commented on her "dashing look" as she giggled like an adolescent.

I excused myself and slipped away to the bathroom to wipe the grime off me, deposit the towel, and pull my damp hair into a bun on either side of my head, against my better judgment.

When I returned, I found everyone already seated at the kitchen table. Mom glanced up indignantly at me as I entered. "How rude of you to keep everyone waiting, TenTen!" she scolded me like a five-year-old. I muttered an apology and slipped into a chair beside Neji, avoiding eye contact.

All during the meal I didn't speak, not even when my mom told me not to slouch and to place my napkin on my lap like a big girl. I was mortified.

Lee threw a couple of pitying looks my way as he politely tried to swallow the organic disaster known as Mom's food. Poor kid. All the while Gai and Mom were hitting on each other in an old-person way that made me wanna throw up even though I hadn't even eating anything. He kept commenting on how marvelous the meal was and how the "years of youth have treated her well", which, was a compliment in my opinion, judging by Mom's blush. Neji and I merely picked at our food. The first bite Neji had taken, he started coughing so bad he downed an entire glass of water. I wanted to hide under the table.

So after lunch, Mom ignored my desperate slashing motions across my throat and went to get out pictures of me when I was a naked, fat baby. I wanted. To. _Scream._ Gai and Lee were all bubbling over the pictures with Mom while Neji lingered back, a brow raised. I was trying to pull my hair out. "_Mom,_" I growled through clenched teeth. I took ALL of my willpower to have this much self-control. "Put. Them. Away."

Mom looked surprised, as if she had forgotten I was even there. "But I haven't even gotten to tell your friends the story about your sneeze-far-"

"MOM!" I bellowed, at wits end.

"What she's trying to say is," Neji cut in carefully, "We have training to do. We must depart at once."

Gai frowned. "Now wait just a minute. We all agreed on no-"

"Delays!" Lee chimed in. "You're absolutely right as usual, Gai-Sensei! Let us make our departure!" Then, remembering his manners, bowed to a dumbstruck mother of mine. "Most gratitude for the appetizing meal, Miss.."

Before Mom could even tell him what her name was, I practically dragged them to the door. "Bye, Mom!" I dashed out the door with as much speed as I could muster, Neji and Lee at my heels. When we were out of Gai's sight, we slowed down to a walk. Breathing heavily, I turned to my comrades. "So, where're we gonna train today?"

Neji smirked slightly. "There _is _no training today. Remember?"

My mouth dropped open, realizing what they had done for me. I grinned and wrapped an arm around each's shoulders, pulling them close. "You guys are the _best!_" I exclaimed as Lee beamed and Neji was deciding whether or not to break my arm, I'm sure.

"Do not be embarrassed, TenTen," Lee smiled. "After all, she earned Gai-Sensei's good graces."

"_That's_ for sure," I responded disgustedly, making a face.

Neji spoke up finally. "I don't exactly have the best family either, TenTen," he said with a slight edge to his voice, doing his best to make me feel better.

I just smiled widely and kept hugging my guys. I had the _best_ squad!

* * *

**A/N: LOL! XDDD Poor TenTen. x3 **


End file.
